enciclopediadelmisteriofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zombie
thumb|400px Un zombi (en ocasiones escrito erróneamente con la grafía inglesa zombie)1 es, originalmente, una figura legendaria propia de las regiones donde se practica el culto vudú. Se trataría de un muerto resucitado por medios mágicos por un hechicero para convertirlo en su esclavo. Por extensión, ha pasado a la literatura fantástica como sinónimo de muerto viviente y al lenguaje común para designar en sentido figurado a quien hace las cosas mecánicamente como si estuviera privado de voluntad. De acuerdo con la creencia, un houngan, bokor o hechicero vudú sería capaz, mediante un ritual, de resucitar a un muerto, que quedaría sin embargo sometido en adelante a la voluntad de la persona que le devuelve a la vida. Estos muertos vivientes son llamados zombis. La palabra podría tener relación con el nombre de una serpiente divina que es objeto de culto en las regiones de lenguas níger-congo (también adorada en el vudú bajo el nombre de Damballa), y que está emparentada con el término kikongo nzambi, que significa dios. Investigaciones En 1937 la folclorista estadounidense Zora Neale Hurston conoció en Haití el caso de Felicia Félix-Mentor, fallecida y enterrada en 1907 y a quien, sin embargo, muchos lugareños aseguraban haber visto viva treinta años después convertida en zombi. Hurston se interesó por rumores que afirmaban que los zombis existían realmente aunque no eran muertos vivientes sino personas sometidas a drogas psicoactivas que les privaban de voluntad. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar datos que fueran más allá del mero rumor. Varias décadas más tarde, en 1982, el etnobotánico canadiense Wade Davis viajó a Haití para estudiar lo que pudiera haber de verdad en la leyenda de los zombis y llegó a la conclusión —publicada en dos libros: The Serpent and the Rainbow (1985) y Passage of Darkness: The Ethnobiology of the Haitian Zombie (1988)— de que se podía convertir a alguien en zombi mediante el uso de dos sustancias en polvo. Con la primera, llamada coup de poudre (en francés, literalmente, «golpe de polvo», un juego de palabras con coup de foudre, que significa «golpe de rayo» y también «flechazo» amoroso), se induciría a la víctima a un estado de muerte aparente. Sus parientes y amigos la darían por muerta y la enterrarían, y poco después sería desenterrada y revivida por el hechicero. En ese momento entrarían en acción los segundos polvos, una sustancia psicoactiva capaz de anular la voluntad de la víctima. El ingrediente principal de la primera sustancia, el coup de poudre, sería la tetrodotoxina (TTX), una toxina que se encuentra en el pez globo, que habita las costas del Japón y el Mar Caribe. La TTX, administrada en una dosis semiletal (LD50 de 1 mg), es capaz de crear un estado de muerte aparente durante varios días, en los cuales el sujeto sigue consciente a pesar de todo. Otras fuentes hablan del uso del estramonio o datura, que en Haití se llama concombre zombi, esto es, «pepino zombi». Según la creencia popular, la ingestión de sal liberaría al zombi de los efectos de la droga. Davis popularizó también la historia de Clairvius Narcisse, un hombre que aseguraba haber sido víctima de esta práctica y haber vivido como esclavo zombi en una plantación durante dos años. A pesar de que la creencia en los zombis está extendida en Haití (hasta el punto de que a veces se toman medidas para evitar que los muertos sean convertidos en esclavos, como inyectarles gran cantidad de agua salada o incluso cortarles la cabeza), no existe ninguna evidencia científica de que nadie haya sido sometido a un proceso de zombificación, ni por medio de los venenos descritos ni, por supuesto, por medios mágicos sobre muertos reales. Las investigaciones y relatos de Davis y de Hurston han sido contestadas por escépticos que ponen en duda su veracidad. Por otra parte, es falso que el código penal haitiano prohíba expresamente el uso de sustancias susceptibles de provocar la zombificación; meme o idea falsa que en ocasiones se cita como demostración de la existencia real de estas prácticas. Zombi filosófico En filosofía de la mente se utiliza la figura como miembros del zombi para describir una situación teórica en la que una persona y su clon tendrían comportamientos públicos (esto es, observables) idénticos, aunque la copia careciese de las cualidades subjetivas de la experiencia o qualia (como, por ejemplo, la experiencia del color o sabor). Zombis en la cultura popular Cine Artículo principal: Cine de zombis.El cine de zombis es un subgénero del cine de terror, a menudo encuadrado dentro de la Clase B, pero que cuenta con una amplia representación de películas a lo largo de la historia. Como género independiente, cuenta con sus propias convenciones, de las cuales la única fundamental es la presencia de los “no muertos” o zombis. Su principal y más conocido artífice es George A. Romero. Algunos libros sobre la materia en castellano son Zombie evolution, de José Manuel Serrano Cueto, y Cine Zombi, de Ángel Gómez Rivero, editado por Calamar Ediciones en 2009, con más de 400 películas de la temática comentadas. Recientemente (noviembre de 2009), en Argentina, fue lanzado Zombies! Una enciclopedia del cine de muertos vivos, de Luciano Saracino, editado por Fan Ediciones. Cómics Otro caso de zombis en la cultura popular son la serie de cómics Marvel Zombies, de Marvel Comics. Otro ejemplo sería el manga Highschool of the Dead basado en un holocausto zombi. También hacen su aparición en la saga de Thriller Bark, de la serie japonesa One Piece; así como en la saga The Walking Dead, de Image Comics, además, la familia Tao (Shaman King) usaba zombis como ejército. También, en el manga de Hellsing los vampiros de nivel 1, al succionar la sangre a un humano, los convierten en muertos vivientes. En DC Comics, destaca el personaje de Solomon Grundy, un tipo de zombi de grandes dimensiones; un muerto revivido de fuerza sobrehumana y con la capacidad de volver una y otra vez de la muerte. Literatura Aunque se han encontrado algunas referencias vagas sobres los zombies en textos ancestrales, la primera aparición del personaje, tal como hoy se lo conoce, se dio al final del siglo XVII. Para entonces su presencia se limitaba a los relatos orales, a los mitos más rudimentarios y disparatados.[cita requerida] Desde tiempos remotos, los zombis formaron parte de las folclóricas leyendas, las cuales hablaban de cadáveres que regresan a la vida, como las momias o necrófagos, quienes en un acto insolito regresaban para ajustar cuentas pendientes. En el escalafón de la monstruosidad los zombis se consideraban los de menor relevancia. Pero las cosas cambiarian hacia el año de 1697, fecha en la que Paul-Alexis Blessebois llevó a la literatura occidental a esa figura siniestra de la que había escuchado en diversos viajes que realizó a la "América hostil". Tras su vida en la isla Guadalupe y Perú, el escritor francés escribió El Zombi del Gran Perú (Le Zombie du Grand Pérou), un relato paródico, pero con tintes sobrenaturales. Pese a que Blessebois no estableció un concepto claro del personaje, si dejo las bases para una próxima revisión sobre esta clase de muerto viviente. Un siglo después, en 1789, Moreau de Saint-Mery concibió un diccionario relativo a la isla Santo Domingo. En éste el autor afirma que el zombi es una palabra criolla, designada a un espíritu o fantasma que regresa de la tumba. A los individuos embrujados se les conocería como zombis. Antes de que en el siglo XX se vislumbraran algunos casos sobre la veracidad de esos seres, y que algunos haitianos demostraran sus dotes para inducir un trance letárgico mediante pociones de hierbas y peces exóticos, la literatura aportó sus propias historias. Estas se originaron en el siglo XVIII, influenciadas por el oscuro romanticismo de Mary Shelley y su Frankenstein de 1818. Aunque esta novela no aborda el tema zombi, sí plantea uno de los puntos fundamentales de su origen: el concepto de la resurrección de los muertos, desde la visión de un cientìfico y su carrera contra el tiempo. El relato inspiraría a los estadounidenses Edgar Allan Poe y Ambrose Bierce. Allan Poe aportaría dos relatos fundamentales para la narrativa zombi. La Caída de la Casa Usher de 1839 y La verdad sobre el caso del Señor Valdemar de 1845; mientras que años más tarde Bierce haría palpables las atmósferas terroríficas de los zombis como en el caso del gran relato La Muerte de Halpin Frayser de 1893. En los años veinte del siglo XX, el norteamericano William Seabrook concretaría el concepto zombi, a través de su texto La isla mágica de 1929. En su momento, la historia ubicada en un Haití del culto vudú y repleta de esclavos resucitados, fue tachada de sensacionalista y exagerada, pero se convirtió en una de las primeras grandes referencias occidentales de los zombis.2 Uno de los primeros exponentes de la literatura de terror en incluir lo que podrían considerar zombis modernos es H. P. Lovecraft (1890-1937) quien, por su ateísmo, usualmente presenta en sus historias gran cantidad de muertos vivientes que no son resucitados por medios mágicos ni sobrenaturales. Y si bien, no en todas sus historias se explica como los muertos resucitan, en dos de sus más conocidos trabajos sobre el tema; la serie Herbert West: Reanimador y la novela El caso de Charles Dexter Ward, los muertos son revividos por medios científicos. Existen diversos libros a nivel mundial que tratan el tema de los zombis, como el de Max Brooks (hijo de Mel Brooks) con Zombi - Guía de supervivencia y Guerra mundial Z: Una historia oral de la guerra zombi. En España también se editó el libro Apocalipsis Z basado en un blog del mismo título, cuyo autor es el escritor español Manel Loureiro así como Los Caminantes, del malagueño Carlos Sisí, que narra cómo una pandemia zombi arrasa con la civilización tal y como se conoce, El Baile de los Secretos, donde se presenta una plaga de criaturas relacionadas con el zombi moderno y Oh No! Voy a convertirme en Zombi! de Jason Daniel Greenfield y Martin Towers donde, en clave de humor, se enseña a los zombis a sobrevivir en un mundo infectado por humanos. Actualmente, este género goza de gran popularidad, produciéndose un fenómeno similar y paralelo al que se da también con los vampiros y la saga Crepúsculo. Es por ello que algunas editoriales dedican buena parte de su producción a la temática zombi. Incluso, han salido recientemente al mercado diversas versiones de obras clásicas convertidas al género zombi: El Quijote Z, Orgullo y Prejuicio y Zombies, La casa de Bernarda Alba Zombie, Lazarillo Z. Videojuegos Los zombis son conocidos, en los videojuegos, por ser aparentemente faltos en inteligencia, pero esto lo suplen con su tenacidad al pelear. Generalmente combaten cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque también usan armas pero con poca precisión. Una de las compañías de videojuegos que ha inculcado en el tema es Capcom, creadora de la saga Resident Evil y Dead Rising, ésta última para la Xbox 360 y Wii en el que el jugador se encuentra en un centro comercial y debe usar cualquier cosa de ahí para matar zombis. La secuela de éste juego (que también será para la Xbox 360 y PS3) se situará en Las Vegas. La primera es una de las sagas más famosas de la temática, la trama sigue a un grupo de policías especiales que se ven enfrentados a zombis creados por la Corporación Umbrella. Otra saga famosa es Alone in the Dark. En Halo los zombis son el resultado del virus Flood, ya que los cadáveres tanto humanos como alienígenas son infectados y reanimados por el parásito, además no tienen muchas veces la idea de "enemigo central" de otros NPCs enemigos al jugador. Un zombi en pleno campo de batalla atacará al jugador, a sus aliados o a sus enemigos sin importarle que el resto lo ataque. Generalmente son vistos como villanos y ha dado la costumbre en los videojuegos en forma de analogía "Zombi = Escopeta", pues donde aparecen su terror es la escopeta que pueden llegar a reventarlos totalmente. Esto, claro, con dos condiciones: una, que estén cerca, pues la escopeta es arma de corto alcance; y dos, que dispares en el momento justo, antes que te maten a ti. Los zombis aparecen, sobre todo, en zonas oscuras, donde la visibilidad del jugador y sus aliados queda reducida. Pueden llegar a ser tan sigilosos como mortales, e incluso un zombi herido resulta una seria amenaza. También tienen equivalentes; en Fallout 3 el jugador no encuentra zombis, pero sí Feral Ghouls, los Ghouls son gente que ha quedado expuesta a tal radiación que no mutó, pero su piel quedó quemada (además de infertilidad, pérdida del cabello, cambio de la voz, cierta fragilidad en los miembros, etc). Los Fheral Ghouls son agresivos, y pueden ser considerados los zombis del juego: parecen estar desnutridos, visten con ropa hecha tiras, atacan cuerpo a cuerpo, emiten sonidos extraños al atacar, generalmente están en lugares con radiación (los túneles de metro tienen algunos barriles) y, aunque no es considerada una característica pero sí una debilidad, son muy débiles ante una escopeta. Según el juego, un Fheral Ghoul es un gul llevado al extremo: sin comida, sin fuerza, y han perdido la capacidad de la razón. En la serie de videojuegos Time Splitters, los zombis juegan un papel crucial en la historia de cada entrega pues aparecen usualmente en mansiones abandonadas o escenas terrorificas. En la saga de juegos de Half-life, se le dice zombi a un humano o personaje que es infectado por un headcrab, una criatura que toma el control del cuerpo de su anfitrión, los exiten como zombis normales que infectan científicos y ciudadanos, fast zombies de la infección aparente de cadáveres con fast headcrabs, poison zombies de la infección de un headcrab venenoso con un humano y un zombine o alizombie de la infección de un soldado combine con un headcrab. Otro juego es Left 4 Dead, de Valve, cuyo enemigos principales son zombis e infectados especiales que han mutado a causa del virus. Los supervivientes tienen que ingeniárselas para llegar a los refugios y salvar sus vidas mientras hordas de zombis les van atacando. En el juego Counter-Strike también aparecen en el zombie mode, ellos carecen de armas pero tienen habilidades sorprendentes. En los juegos de la saga Monkey Island, el pirata LeChuck también puede ser considerado como un zombi, o muerto viviente. También aparecen en el nazi zombies del videojuego Call of Duty: World at War en el que hay que sobrevivir a oleadas de zombis nazis comprando armas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En la saga MOTHER hay zombis vagantes por las zonas más embrujadas de "América Rural", "Eagleland" y "Nowhere Islans", en lugares como el Cementerio de Podunk, Threed y el Castillo Osohe. En The Legend of Zelda, aparecen criaturas llamadas ReDead, con aspecto de zombi, pero con la particularidad de poder emitir un sonido ensordecedor que paraliza a quien lo escucha, y que atacan a sus víctimas estrangulándolas. En WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 aparecen trajes alternativos de Finlay y Santino Marella como zombi, según la modalidad Road to Wrestlemania, The Undertaker los controla. En la saga Los Sims, el jugador puede convertir a sus personajes en zombis si chantajea a la Parca con poco dinero para que reviva a un Sim fallecido (con mucho dinero lo resucitará como se fue). Categoría:zombi Categoría:legendaria Categoría:vudú Categoría:hechicero Categoría:literatura Categoría:muerto Categoría:resucitar Categoría:serpiente Categoría:dios